A Rough Day
by WITchY65
Summary: Rudolphus has had enough of Bellatrix ignoring him and running after voldemort he decides to take control. Rape/torture  oneshot.


**WARNING this story contains LOTS of SEX AND BONDAGE IS BASICALLY RAPE! READ AT UR OWN RISK !**

It was a cold musky night at the Malfoy manor. In the depths of night, Bellatrix had been seated in her room alongside Rodolphus.

"I'll just be a minute, just going to the bathroom". Bellatrix had stood up making her way to the bathroom, though taking a stop to grab something on the way.

Heading out the door, Rodolphus stared at Bellatrix in a sense of confusion. Though not leading him to much concern, he turned his head continuing to drink his fire-whisky while gazing into the fire.

As Bellatrix entered the bathroom, she quickly gazed behind her while pulling out her wand to cast a silencing charm. Placing the wand down, she neatly pulls her long black skirt down, removing the G-string she had been wearing so she was able to place her fingers below letting out a slight groan.

She had constantly needed to satisfy herself by thinking of Lord Voldemort; she moved her hands up to her breast and then moving her hands to the lacing untying the ribbons of her corset leading the corset to drop below to her feet. She places her hand on her breast while pulling out the sex toy. She clenches her breast within one hand, the other hand gripping the sex toy; she moves it towards her mouth sucking while tweaking her nipple. Putting depth within her mouth, she moves her hand down onto her stomach leading her to send a slight groan. Moving her hand further down to her wet entrance, she rubs her clit thoroughly.

Rubbing herself making it so unbearable for her to keep the sex toy within her mouth due to her constant moans. Bellatrix is then led to place the sex toy within her, Sending off more moans which became louder and louder.

"L-lord Voldemort" she cries in pleasure

Thrusting the sex toy in and out of her wet entrance, she screams aloud, the thought of Voldemort's penis within her.

"Aoooohh ngh, m-more" screaming constantly while riding the sex toy within her, her other hand placed onto her breast clenching so hard its making her so unbearably tight, dripping down onto the ground. A trail of cum leading on the floor.

"H-hey, Bella. What's takin' you so long? You fine in there?". The voice trailed from behind the door. Bellatrix dropped the sex toy in sudden shock. She suddenly obtains her wand removing the silencing charm enabling Rodolphus to hear the sound within the bathroom.

"Arghh", Bellatrix stumbles to her feet annoyed at the instant interruption.

"What the hell do you want?" Bellatrix screamed from the other end of the door, gathering and cleaning the mess she had created in frustration towards Rodolphus.

"Ugh, well it is a freaking bathroom. You're not the only person living here y'know. Now get out!" R Rodolphus is standing back from the door expecting Bellatrix to leave the bathroom. Though instead, Rodolphus heard another sound from the other end of the door, a constant groan. A call for help, but in that instance, Rodolphus instantly knew what Bellatrix had been doing from the other end of the door. He looks down in an instant, then looking up to the door handle. He attempts to grab the door handle expecting for it to open, though fails due to the charm used to lock the door.

He steps back from the door and undoes his pants. Sliding his pants down he whips out his fully erected penis. Moving his hands towards his throbbing erection, he starts to masturbate towards the sounds of Bellatrix's moans from beyond the door.

Bellatrix then stops, she feels the movement from the door. Though she was confused at what was happening. She reaches her hands towards the handle, unlocking the door. On the other end she noticed him, Rodolphus masturbating with his fully erected cock. While noticing him she stumbles backwards a bit, though in quick movement Rodolphus groped her arm dragging her to the sofa in the lounge.

On the floor lying only her clothing alongside the sex toy she had been using. Rodolphus swinging his arm back, he hits her on the side of her head causing her to fall unconscious.

. . .

"N-nghhhh!" a loud type of compressed scream coming from towards the centre of the room. Bellatrix was struggling, though she couldn't move. Even if she had tried, she would fail. She was so weak that she couldn't take action. Her naked stripped body laid across the bed, being tied down with tight ropes and various pieces of cloth. Her arms and legs were bound to each post of the bed, a piece of rope tied tightly around her thin slender neck, restricting her breathing. A piece of cloth shoved within her mouth, compressing the sounds she produced.

While Rodolphus was watching her slender body, he saw that she had awoken.

"Thinking of him again now are we, it's always him, Lord freaking Voldemort. Despite actually having a husband, you would rather lock yourself up behind a door and play with yourself." He looks to the side giving a slight sigh. Turning back to Bellatrix's bare naked body, he trailed her body.

"Hah, well screw this. I guess if this lord freaking Voldemort not going to give you any attention. I guess I might as well teach you a few lessons of my own then." Rodolphus gives a snark smirk towards Bellatrix.

She looks up at him in fear and attempts to move, though struggling due to how bound and weak she is. She looks up at him, coming towards her. He touches her thigh gently, though slowly moves up to her entrance. He slowly kneels down to embrace her, sliding his fingers through her entrance and rubbing her clit.

Bellatrix struggles and tries to resist, though she can't help to make such noises. She clenches the piece of cloth within her mouth tightly bounding and grinding with her teeth. She drools and rolls her eyes, thrusting her hips to try and resist temptation.

Though in quick reaction Rodolphus is quick to push her head down into the mattress, holding her forehead and squeezing her head tight, causing so much pain to Bellatrix it's almost unbearable. He gave a sadistic smirk and started to laugh at the situation. He grabs her hair pulling forwards over her face. He seats himself over her, kneeling over her beautiful slender body.

He places his hands on either side of her waist, then to be feeling her up until reaching her firm breasts. While Bellatrix is attempting to keep quiet, she clenches her eyes shut leading some tears to stoop down her cheeks. The eyeliner and mascara then smudged, just a trail of black leading down her face.

Rodolphus kneeling towards her face, licking her tears, leading down her neck. He stops, and then kisses her collar bone. He lifts himself up then to move down towards her firm breasts. Licking the tips of her nipples. But thinking to himself it's not good enough.

Bellatrix squeals and clenches her teeth tighter on the piece of cloth. He starts to feel her erected nipples and starts biting, biting so hard they start to bleed rapidly.

"Mmmmhn" Rodolphus moaning to himself, rubbing the tip of his penis. He seats himself upwards on top of Bella, Shoving his cock in between her nicely firm breasts, the blood flowing down from her once perfectly perked nipples onto his extremely hard cock. He started to thrust, holding her breasts together to create friction for his cock. The blood creating a sort of lubrication, he started to groan as he started to feel himself needing to come.

"Mhhhhhhm Bella" he started to thrust harder. He came splattering her face and hair in his come. Bellatrix tried to say something but it came out in muffled moans. He moved his face to her neck and started to trail kisses much to Bellatrix's surprise, he then stopped and started to give small love bites that soon turned into larger ones that cause blood to drip down her neck, and he slowly licked the blood enjoying the metallic taste in his mouth. Bellatrix had started to shiver from being naked for so long, Rodolphus had noticed this and went back to her hard nipples to bit and lick them.

He got up off her and walked to the other side of the room to pick something up, What Bellatrix saw was a riding crop she didn't like the thought of being whipped by one of those she tried to move and see where her wand was so she could get out of here. Rodolphus noticed her sudden movement and smirked, she knew exactly what he was planning he couldn't help himself so he laughed and moved back on top of her.

"You're a little slut you know that, but your my bitch so I'm going to do whatever I want to you" He smirked and grabbed his wand to undo the ropes. Bellatrix tried to make a bid for freedom but found she was a lot weaker than she thought and just managed to roll over. He used his wand to bind her hands together, as well as her legs. He moved behind her started to bite her neck cause blood to run into his mouth, he then lifted the whip and smacked the back of her thigh causing a red welt to appear.

"Yeaaa you little SLUT" he was enjoying this lot. He delivered more whips to her legs and her butt calling her names every time he hit her. By the time he was finished her legs and ass were red. She was now showing signs of distress but Rodolphus didn't stop he grabbed the gag out of her mouth and she tried to scream but he delivered a sharp smack to her head.

"Shut up, if you bite I will hurt you so bad" He moved up to her and started to shove his penis into her mouth; he grabbed her by the hair and forced it deep into her throat. Bellatrix was making gagging noises as he was thrusting into her throat. She wasn't able to breathe so she had no option but to bite down with enough force so he would remove his hard cock from her mouth; He removed his penis but punched her hard in the face so her nose had blood gushing from it. He slammed his cock roughly into her mouth again, blood now running into her mouth as he forced her to deep throat him. Rodolphus groaned at the sight of his wife struggling to breath she was trying to say something and he knew she was going to pass out but he kept on going right until she almost passed out.

He grabbed his wand and got her toy that she was playing with before. He spat on it and started to push it into her anus. She groaned with pain and was struggling to move away from the pain. Rodolphus knew she had never been fucked up the ass so this was absolute torment to her. He smiled as she was now screaming in pain and blood was beginning to flow from her anus. He removed the sex toy from her anus as blood dripped down it. His penis was throbbing as he started to push into her entrance noticing it would be painful for her as there was no lubricant.

"Mhhhm you little slut your so fucking tight" he thrust hard into her causing to scream with pain he grabbed the whip and slapped her hard across the back leaving a red welt to form. He soon decided to add some lubricant so it would slide more easily.

"You're a fucking bitch scream and beg me to stop," She screamed but did not beg. He groaned with pleasure, his sweat dripping onto her back. Rodolphus grabbed his wand and pointed it to her back and screamed different spells which had cut her back open and he used the cruciatus to top it off.

She screamed in pain so loud it was ear piercing but to him it was delicious. He continued his torture for 5 mins until he decided to take her over to a small table. Rodolphus bent her over the table and continued thrusting into her, He grabbed her hair and with every thrust smacked her head into the table. She was covered in blood from head to toe and looked as if she had been slaughtered, Rodolphus was also covered in her blood and he began to lick it up off her back.

"PLEASE" she screamed she never said please he laughed mercilessly.

He felt himself start to become so aroused that he was about to come. He started to use the cruciatus again and watch as the blood had pooled around them, he started to lick the wounds on her and he gripped her waist tightly as he pounded into her.

"YESS BELLA YES OH GOD YES" He screamed as he came into her. She was laying on the desk with his cum spilling and running down her legs. He smiled at her and picked her up and threw her back to the bed. She was crying and it was mixing in with her blood.

"Bitch … I love you" He said gently and had started to spoon her on the bed kissing her neck gently and caressing her face. He held her possessively thought that no man would ever have what he had right here.

** Sorry if it sucks we have tried to make it sound sexy although its hard with rape.**

**Written by Remy and Me hope its good enough cause we have not written before.**

**PLEASE REVIEW OUR FIRST STORY :)**


End file.
